Dr. David Knicely
David Knicely was a researcher, and robotics engineer, who headed the Eve Project. Personality David was known as a dreamer but a hard worker and loyal to the Order. It was rumoured that he was sympathetic towards abhumans, and he may have believed in a euthanasia program instead of the harsh extermination wrought upon them by the Order. These were never confirmed. He was very kind to those he worked with, and he extended this kindness to the Gynoids he created. This was considered one of his greatest faults and ultimately lead to his demise. Early Life David Knicely was born in the small town of Wilimonte, located on edge of territory claimed by Cold Harbor, and he was the youngest of three brothers. He lived in the town until age nineteen when he went to collage. He studied life science and nuclear chemistry at the University of North American Science in Arlington, Virginia and graduated with distinguishes in all areas. Upon graduation he joined the Global Government Science Organisation. Within the organisation he worked on genetic based technology. Most notable was his redesigning of the Order's DNA scanners so that they were cheaper and more portable. Project Eve At 31, he was called upon to head Project Eve in June of 2002. Not only was he chosen to head the Eve project, but he had submitted the plans before the project was initiated. Together with a team of scientists and military engineers the he worked on the project for years before creating the first Gynoid. She was known as Eve-1, and soon proved to be a massive success according to the Order's generals, although she was kept secret from all those outside of the project and the highest ranks of the Order's government. The creation of two more Gynoids, would complete the first set, the Eve series. Eve 2 he personally activated and was permitted to act as the guardian for her during the brief period of time she was placed in Order Political Schooling (high ranking members of the Order's schooling) to test her social interface while Eve 1 was under the guardianship of two military officers. Eve-2 only left the compound several times and spent the majority of her activation surrounded by others, but still latched on to him as her "daddy", and she even referred to him as such. The third was never activated. Failures in their designs led to both of them being deactivated, and the third never being activated. The weapons they carried seemed inaccessible to the minds of the robots and they were pronounced a failed experiment. David was rumoured to had intentionally suppressed the weapons or to have never cared for the outcome of the project. It was alleged he had only planned to undertake the project in the hope of creating a perfect daughter. A court accused him of "Misuse of Funds" and he was stripped of all rank and his party membership. Liquidation Following the cutting of funds, and the accusations, David Knicely's employment with the department was terminated. It is currently not known what became of him, as his trail becomes cold shortly there after. It is known that finding employment after being fired from one of the most important research agencies of the Order, would be near impossible, considering the situation surrounding his dismissal. Relationships *Eve 2 (Amelia Eve Reagan) - David Knicely's closeness to the Gynoid was used during his peer hearing as evidence of the accusations. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Human